Hero
by Olive Malik
Summary: Draco is fed up of being the bait, but it doesn't matter. It's his last year at Hogwarts and either way the war turns out he's probably going to die. This only pushes him further to watch out for his soulmate because the words on his wrist are more important than ever. Never mind that he's slowly going insane as he spirals into a strange depression. Sequel to No Ones Got It All.
1. Chapter 1

"Draco, honey, we need to talk." Narcissa Malfoy floated on the edge of her seat as was usual these days. She was always too nervous to sit down. Draco nodded but said nothing. "We've, well the Dark Lord has decided that you should stay here. It will make it easier to capture Potter."

"So I can't go to Hogwarts."

"No. I'm sorry honey." Narcissa glances nervously at Lucius' office across the hall.

"Sorry? Now that's rich. No one in this hell hole is ever sorry! What am I now? Some princess locked away in a tower?" Draco grew more upset with each word. He couldn't believe this. Sentenced to life in his room so he could lure in the hero. What a job. He stood up angrily, upending the chair, and stalked off to his room.

"Draco! Draco, come back darling. You must eat."

"Let the boy be, Narcissa. This is the only way."

That's the last time Draco remembers feeling anything. Now that he's stuck in this house.

Draco practiced levitating his pillow. Lifting it up, then down, then over, and so forth. "Drakey you'll drive yourself mad." In surprise he loses his focus and the pillow drops onto his face.

"Fankth Banfy."

"I can't understand you."

"Never mind. Why are you here? I thought you were going back to school." Draco twitches at the thought of what the next few months will be like.

"I am, but they decided I shouldn't go until the second semester. Until then I'll stay with you." She crawled onto the bed and curled up next to him. Draco put his arm around her and they stared at the grey ceiling together. "What are you going to do?" Pansy whispers quietly as if talking to the walls.

"I don't know anymore. I don't know."

Draco sat inspecting his face. He was going mad in this house all alone. Three lonely months and they were no closer to finding Harry than before. While this was definitely a good thing he still kind of missed the stupid Gryffindor. He slumped down and squeezed his eyes shut. Christmas was just around the corner, but he wished desperately that it wasn't. Christmas meant Pansy would be leaving soon. Christmas meant another empty holiday.

"Draco, lunch is ready!" He heard Pansy calling.

"Coming Pans!" He wiped his face one last time and faked a smile that everyone would believe but Pansy.

"Draco! Draco you'll never believe who I found sleeping in a pub." Blaise was speaking just a bit too loudly, especially for two in the morning. Not like Draco was sleeping anyway, but it was the thought that counted.

"Who? Please do enlighten me at two in the morning."

"Him. You know, my wrist?" Draco understands immediately and he sits up straighter.

"Was HE with him?" Draco tries not to be too hopeful. Harry wasn't stupid enough to fall asleep in bars.

"No. Said he left them because he got angry, but now he regrets it. I convinced him to go back and I warned him." Blaise goes silent for a moment. "I asked him and uh, he says HE's okay. They might be planning to go to the Hollow, but he wasn't sure."

"Thanks Blaise. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, mate. Don't get too down on yourself okay? It's alright to like him." Draco combs a hand through his hair tiredly and sighs.

"I know Blaise. I know."

"We're going to Godric's Hollow."

"Are you absolutely mad? We can't do that! What if you-know-who finds out?" Pansy pours sugar in her tea, trying desperately to look normal. Lucius stares at them blankly from the dining room across the hall. He always watched them with a careful eye, or so he said. Half the time Draco suspected his Father was sleeping with his eyes open.

"Blaise called me and they're planning to go there. I just wanna see him, we don't have to approach them or anything." Draco grabs a scone and bites into it hungrily.

"Fine. When are we going?"

"I don't know." Draco looks forlornly at the table. He wishes he had more information.

"That's helpful." Pansy kicks him under the table.

"Ow!" Lucius startles at this and blinks a few times.

"Everything alright Draco?"

"Fine Father. The tea is rather hot," Draco lies easily. He lowers his voice, "Sorry, I guess we'll just go a few times. Once Friday and once Saturday."

"That's Christmas Eve and Christmas." Pansy sips her tea and glares at him.

"I doubt they care Pans." Pansy frowns and continues siping her tea, this time eyeing Lucius carefully. She carefully sets down the tea cup and quirks her mouth thoughtfully.

"Sure, whatever." Draco smiles a little, the most he can accomplish as of late, and finishes his scone without a word.

Draco shivers at the cold. He and Pansy had been waiting on the front steps of this stupid church all night. Pansy's head is resting on his shoulder as she catches snowflakes on her tongue.

"I'm gonna miss you Drakey."

"I'll miss you too, Pans. So much. What am I gonna do if he doesn't..." He trails off and they're both quiet for a minute.

"Then you can marry me," she smiles sadly.

"You promise?"

"Promise. Maybe..." Draco elbows her and smiles. He can't bring himself to laugh anymore. He hears a scuffle but doesn't dare look. It probably isn't then anyway. "It's them," Pansy whispers excitedly. Harry and Granger are walking down the street with their arms linked. Draco watches silently as they talk to each other. "They're coming this way!"

Draco panics and does the first thing he can think of. Which happens to be gripping Pansy's arm tighter and apparating away. The only trace of them is covered within seconds by the falling snow.

Hello readers! Hope you enjoyed that ;) I have huge plans for this sequel. There will be more love in this one I swear. Review pleeeeaaassseee! ;) xoxo


	2. Never

Pansy kissed him on the cheek and hugged him one last time. The train smoke taunted him from where he stood as his friend boarded the train to Hogwarts. His parents had sent him there alone, not worried, or maybe they didn't care. It was hard to say these days or any days for that matter. "I'll miss you. Write me." Pansy calls from an open window.

"I'll miss you. Don't worry." The trail starts moving and she gives him a little wave before disappearing back into whatever compartment she was sitting in. He watches as the train chugs away, taking the last of his sanity with it.

Draco hunches down and leaves platform nine and three quarters. He goes down to the apparating station and with a wave of his wand is gone. The manor is even more cold and uninviting when he lands outside the gates. He passes through the gates like a plume of smoke and walks briskly back to his prison.

_Another shock. Draco screamed in pain as the curse shook through his body. Voldemort leaned down to his face, his breath hot on Draco's cheek. "Oh Draco. You never learn," the man said with glee. He pulled away and returned to cursing him repeatedly. Draco convulses and screams, tears streaming from his bloodshot eyes. "Harry!" Draco shouts. "Harry!" The last time it's a drawn out scream. Voldemort laughs so hard he starts wheezing. He straightens up,"All you had to do was listen to me, but cowardice cannot be cured Draco," another shock, "and that's why I'm going to kill you. AVADA-"_

Draco's eyes open into darkness, his breath coming out in short gasps and sweat dripping from his face. His body trembles and the silky sheets stick to his skin. His blonde hair is matted to his forehead and sticks up in all directions as Draco rolls from the bed and lets his feet hover above the wood floors.

The dream had been so vivid. He hears some scuffling down the hall, but shakes it off. Nowadays death eaters pass through his house as if it were the damn ministry. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs, slumping down. This was one of the many nightmares he had been experiencing whenever he managed to sleep, starting last year. Only as time went on each dream grew more terrifying and realistic than the last. Each revolved around the fact that Draco really didn't want to hurt Harry. In fact, he wanted to give the boy a chance so badly, but that was the least of his worries now. The scuffling stops and there's some shouting. This is usual too. Draco leans back against his headboard and waits for the sun to rise.

Lucius and Narcissa smiled their fake smiles and greeted the men at the door. Draco watches from his chair with contempt. "Welcome, do you have the boy?" Draco trains his ears to listen more closely, but doesn't change his position.

"The girl hexed him or something, he's all swollen." Two men and a guy who looks severely beaten come in and behind them Granger and Weasley. Draco's heart stops and he ever so slightly shifts in his chair. Bellatrix lights up and begins talking, but Draco barely pays attention, his thoughts racing, until he hears his name. "Draco, come here."

He gets up, trembling with fear. Fear that it really is him. Fear that he will be forced to admit it. He stops halfway there. As if he is physically unable to move another step forward, and his father rushes over.

"Come on Draco. You can do this, it'll fix everything." The men who brought the trio in are whining but Draco ignores them. The eyes across from him are startlingly gripping. They tell him everything he needs to know.

Bellatrix pulls back the man's head. "Draco we have to be sure it's him. His mark is all messed up. Come on, dearie, don't be shy." Draco glances at the man's wrist and sure enough the name is too warped to be comprehendable.

"I, I don't know," he finally stutters out. His stomach clenches as he waits for a reaction. Bellatrix starts screaming, and Draco winces until he realizes it's about something else. Or rather someone else.

Harry and Weasley are ushered to the dungeons and Bellatrix begins to tear Granger apart. Draco is cemented to the spot in horror. Usually when he has to witness a torture it's someone he doesn't know. Granger screams as Bellatrix hisses in hatred and Draco isn't sure exactly what's happening but he's so very scared. Oh god what if they ask him to torture Harry?

A few minutes later the boys appear in the room, with his old house elf?

Harry is now recognizable and he runs over to him. "Sorry," the boy who lived mutters and rips the wand from Draco's hand. Draco stands open mouthed as curses start flying but then Bellatrix has Granger at the throat and the girl is screaming.

"Drop the wands," they clatter to the floor. "Go on Draco, pick them up." He hurries forward and begins collecting them. His stomach is twisting with the thought of please no. Oh please let him live. Then the chandelier crashes onto the ground.

His former house elf is speaking and Harry is wrenching the wands from his grip once more. The golden trio and the house elf all hold hands and start to disappear. The entire ordeal feels like it's going in slow motion as Bellatrix throws her dagger with practiced precision and it disappears with the heroes. Draco watches in horror and he trembles harder. Harry could be dead. Harry could be dead. It's the one thought that blares in his mind like a siren. He can't breath and suddenly the floor is speeding toward him. His last thought is of Harry as the floor greets him and the blackness embraces him.

Sorry readers, I've been busy lately. This chapter is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Updates are coming, but reviews make my day. ;) xoxo


	3. Trying

Draco woke up alone and cold. He sat up and rubbed his head. Glass covered the floor, the place seemed abandoned. The blonde rolled over and slowly stood up. The crunch of glass beneath his shoes reminded Draco of breaking bones. It was now that he felt the emptiness outside of himself and remembered that he had no wand.

Draco peered into the corridor but there was no one. He carefully walked down the hallway. When he reached his parents' bedrooms no one was there. The same as the kitchen, sitting rooms, and office. Draco turned this time towards his room. The moment he saw his bed, the blonde crawled in and curled up under the covers. His worst nightmare had come true, he was completely and utterly alone.

* * *

This time when Draco's eyes fluttered open it was dark outside. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sleeping there. The silence ate at Draco, reminding him how alone he was. The loneliness made him miss Harry even more. He wondered what the boy was doing, whether he had been successful so far. Draco absentmindedly rubbed his mark while he thought of Harry.

Draco felt three things simultaneously; happiness, anger, and regret. He remembered when he first met Harry. The boy's eyes had been so bright and happy, and for that one moment it had been directed at him. He had always regretted that one moment, now that he looked back Draco could recognize the feeling. He even regretted so blindly pushing Harry away when the boy attempted for his affections.

It was ridiculous really, how right now he would give anything for another person's company. Especially Harry's. A pop resounds through the room making Draco whimper and flinch spastically.

"Mr. Draco," he can hear a squeaky voice of a house elf. He scoots over to the edge of the bed to glance at the creature. He doesn't recognize it. "Mr. Malfoy is needing you. He had Flissy bring Mrs. Malfoy's wand."

Draco stumbles out of bed. He uses the paper the house elf hands him to apparate to the proper location. The moment he gets there the contents of his stomach bubble up.

There's a large force field around Hogwarts that is slowly crumbling. Death Eaters are running toward the castle and his mother is beside him. "Go find him," she urges. Draco grips the wand tighter and slowly starts walking towards the castle.

* * *

Draco rushed into the room of requirement. There was Harry, as handsome as always. "You have something of mine, Potter." Truly he didn't care. He was just putting on a show for Blaise and Goyle. Not that Blaise doesn't already know. But that's what Draco's whole life was, right? A show.

"What, this?" Harry's eyes flicker to the wand in his own hand. Draco sneers, but he can tell Harry notices the difference. "What's wrong with yours?"

"Yes that. This one doesn't quite, understand me. If you know what I mean." Harry nods and sends a pathetic little curse their way. Soon the spells are flying and the Golden Trio has reunited. They're running through the trash, searching for Potter, when Weasley comes over. Goyle freaks and shouts something. Suddenly flames are pouring from the wand and Weasley is running and cursing. Draco takes one look at the fire and begins running for dear life with Blaise and Goyle behind him. The wand is somewhere in there, because as soon as Goyle realized his terrible mistake he dropped the thing.

When they reach the middle, the Golden Trio has found brooms. They're zooming away, and Draco doesn't know what to do. What if they leave him here? The flames are closing in and he runs to the nearest junk pile. He begins climbing with Blaise, but Goyle is somewhere else. Draco is clawing at the trash as the flames lick at his feet. Blaise gasps as he stumbles a bit and almost falls. In desperation Draco shouts, "Harry, don't leave me!" A few harsh seconds go by but then there Harry is with his hand out.

Harry yanks him up onto the broom and they're flying out quickly. Draco wraps his arms tightly around Harry's waist, holding on for dear life. They roll and tumble onto the ground and Harry rushes forward to grab the dropped crown. "Harry, no!" The doors manage to close just in time. Weasley is on the ground sobbing.

"What is it, Ron?" Granger scoots closer to the ginger.

"B-Blaise. I went to grab his hand, but it slipped. I, I'm so sorry. He's gone." Draco slouches in shock. Blaise is gone. Dead. The panic attack sweeps over him like a wave. He can barely breathe and he's clutching at his hair and crying. Strong arms wrap around him and Draco inhales the thick scent of smoke.

Harry whispers something incoherent into Draco's ear and stands quickly. Soon the Golden Trio is running off as fast as they can.

Draco hugs his knees, but then unravels and climbs to his feet. He stumbles around trying to stay out of the way of spells. No one seems too keen on hitting him because the Dark side knows him and the Light side has apparently been informed by Harry.

He finally decides to sit in the Great Hall. Draco sits there for an undetermined amount of time.

The people start filing out so he filters out with them. The sight that greets Draco stops his heart. There Harry lies in Hagrid's arms. Limp and cold and dead. Draco is shaking from head to toe. Voldemort says something about joining him. About sparing people. What a load that is.

Draco hears his name, and realizes his parents are calling him. He begins walking towards them. What's the point of continuing to fight anyway? His Harry is dead. Voldemort's cold arms embrace him and the awful dread curls in Draco's stomach. This was the outcome he had always desperately feared. Harry had made him hope for something better that now could never happen.

His mother embraces him. Draco stands stock still. Another Gryffindor boy steps forward and is giving some drawn out speech. There are loud shouts throughout the crowd and the blonde's head snaps up. They aren't about the speech. His eyes flicker to the half-Giant. Harry is moving. Dear Merlin, Harry is moving!

Draco follows his first instinct and begins running towards his soulmate. "Harry!" The boy rolls from Hagrid's arms and onto the ground. Voldemort gives an outraged yell and immediately Harry pushes Draco out of the way from the spell.

He tumbles onto the ground and sits there, watching them fight. Eventually he slowly begins to crawl towards his parents. When he reaches them, his mother helps him up and they walk away. The eternal sign of cowardice, and Draco can't bring himself to do it. He stops walking and his mother turns to him.

"Come on, Draco, honey. Let's go."

"I can't mother," he can barely bring himself not to cry. "I have to stay here for Harry."

* * *

Hey Readers! Sorry it's been so long, this chapter was very difficult for me to write. The epilogue is coming up soon. Reviews are helpful. ;) xoxo


	4. Epilogue

**Draco felt giddy as he set the third plate on the table. He and Harry and been waiting for this for a while. Harry came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Don't fall." Harry laughed and gave him a quick peck on the mouth. **

"I won't. I'm just soo excited." The doorbell rings and Harry looks over at him. "Can I...?"

"Go ahead." Draco smiles as he hears his husband greeting them. Suzanne, the lady who helped them get this child in the first place, waves hello.

"Hi guys. I want you to meet Teddy. He's very excited to meet you all." A boy maybe eight years old scans them. When he sees Harry his jaw drops and his eyes bug out. Draco bites back a laugh, because he's used to this reaction around Harry. Sometimes Draco feels quite the same way.

"Are you the Harry Potter?"

"Yes." Harry bends down on one knee.

"Woah, that's so cool!" Teddy starts to hyperventilate a bit and Suzanne rubs his back soothingly.

"What's the matter, Teddy?"

"Harry Potter is going to adopt me!" Then he thinks better of the statement and turns around to look at Harry. "Will you?" Harry chuckles and nods.

"Yes we will." Teddy hugs Harry this time and Draco can feel his heart melting. Suzanne gives him a thumbs up.

"Alright you guys, Teddy, I'm gonna go now." Teddy shakes his head up and down.

"Bye Miss Suzanne." The boy waves.

"Bye Teddy." Suzanne walks out and Harry leads Teddy over to the table.

"Teddy I want you to meet my husband, Draco." Teddy was unsure for a minute. The blonde smiled.

"I like your hair, Teddy. It's very cool." Teddy hugs him too and whispers;

"Are you Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I was. Now I'm Draco Malfoy-Potter." Teddy appears serious for a minute, as if this is very important news. He nods and then walks over to his chair. They all sit at the table.

"Pass the cheese please?"

"So honey, how was your day at work?"

"Oh you know, Ron was..."

* * *

That concludes Hero! Thank you all so much for reading this. Please tell me what you thought in the reviews and leave any requests you may have for other stories. ;) xoxo


End file.
